


Hopes and Wishes

by F1_rabbit



Series: Mythical Creatures AU (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Date a Werewolf) [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Djinni & Genies, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Stoffel finds a mysterious lamp while clearing out his attic, and he ends up with a newly trained genie to grant his wishes.





	

Stoffel watched as a tour guide showed people around his house, although house wasn't quite the word most people would use for it. Castle was more accurate, and he was always glad to have visitors.

In the main hall was a large painting of him, made when he was still alive, and he marvelled at how pink his skin was.

The tour guide stopped to tell the group all about the painting, and she brushed one of her red curls behind her ear as she glanced up to the balcony overlooking the hall.

"It looks like we have a very special guest today," she said, pointing up to Stoffel. "Professor Vandoorne, are you going to come and join us?"

Stoffel flew down, it looked far more impressive when he was wearing his cape, but today he was just in his jeans and t-shirt.

The visitors all gasped, and Stoffel smiled as they took their photos of him standing next to his portrait.

He answered a lot of questions, most of which were to do with the history of Belgium, and he was happy to talk at length about everything that he'd seen over the years. It was unsurprising that he'd chosen to teach history, but that didn't stop him spending his summers entertaining the tourists with his knowledge.

"How long have you lived here?" one of the visitors asked, and Stoffel smiled, it was rare that people asked about him.

"Since twelve ninety-two," Stoffel said, and the crowd gasped, "And I was made vampire when I was just twenty-five."

"Not looking bad for seven hundred and twenty-three," the tour guide joked, and Stoffel laughed.

"All that time alive and you'd think that I'd have got round to sorting the attic before now." Stoffel laughed as he posed for a few more photos, before waving goodbye to the tour group.

He was hoping to get a little more done before the evening crowd came in, and he could sit and chat away to them all over dinner, reeling off tales of days gone by.

The attic was a lot shabbier looking than the rest of his house, and he was glad that he didn't breathe when he saw the amount of dust floating around. He started checking each box, seeing what would be of interest to his fellow historians, and he wished that he had a little help, if nothing else, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

***

"Congratulations on completing your training."

Alex smiled as he accepted his diploma, he was finally able to go out into the world and fulfil his destiny.

He was going to be a working genie, like his parents before him, and their parents before them.

"Inside is your first assignment." The instructor gave them all a nod, and Alex felt excited as he opened the envelope. "Good luck, rookies."

Everyone disappeared in a waft of smoke, everyone except Alex, and his instructor looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Alex said, "I've got this."

He disappeared into thin air, and the instructor rolled his eyes, hoping that whoever got Alex as a genie didn't wish for anything complicated.

***

Stoffel found an old love letter, from a boyfriend that he'd had over four hundred years ago, and he couldn't help but smile at it. He'd been so busy with work lately that he'd not had time to think about dating.

The letter went into the pile for him to keep, privately, although he would probably share the information with other historians. It was a small pile, most of his possessions were just that, and he was happy for them to be displayed for the public in museums around the world.

He opened another box and he saw a small gold lamp. It was unfamiliar to him and he wondered where it could have come from, although with the number of visitors that he'd had over the centuries, it could have belonged to any of them.

Stoffel lifted it out, holding it up to the light as he tried to read the inscription on the side of it, but it was in an unfamiliar language. He found out the cloth that he was using to dust, and wiped it so that he could get a better look.

A cloud of dust poured out of it and Stoffel dropped the lamp, wondering if it was releasing a toxic gas after so many years and he thought about notifying security to evacuate the building when he saw a man standing there.

"Fuck, I've forgotten my uniform," the man said, holding his hand up and Stoffel watched as the man disappeared back into the lamp, before reappearing in a suit, complete with bowtie. "Sorry about that."

Stoffel looked at him with confusion. "Genies have changed a lot since I last saw one."

"We've changed with the times," the genie said, waving his hands, but nothing happened. "Sorry, I've still not quite got the hang of it."

Stoffel looked at him, wondering what he could say to that. "I'm Stoffel."

"Alex." He wandered over so that they could shake hands, and Alex looked surprised at how cold Stoffel felt.

"I'm a vampire, so there is nothing I wish for that I can't get for myself." Stoffel smiled, he'd had a long life, and he was a rich man. He'd travelled the world, experienced many things, and spoken languages that no longer existed.

"There has to be something," Alex said, raising his eyebrow as Stoffel laughed.

"Is there something I have to say to release you?" Stoffel went back to sorting through the boxes, but Alex just shook his head.

"What are you into?" Alex asked, sitting down on a crate as Stoffel let out a breath, even though he didn't need to breathe it conveyed his mood better than words ever could. "What's your type?"

"No type."

Alex peered over to where the love letter was sitting on the top of the pile, and he smiled in such a way that Stoffel couldn't help but smile in return. "I can get you a nice guy?"

Stoffel wondered if it was the quickest way to get rid of Alex so that he could get on with the task in hand. "Sure, why not?" At least he could have some company for the afternoon, and he would make sure that they got home safely.

"One fairy coming up." Alex stuck his tongue out before clicking his fingers, and Stoffel assumed that he'd failed, but then a man fell from above, landing awkwardly in the crowded attic.

Stoffel rushed over to help him, and it wasn't until he was closer that he realised that the sparkling golden wings weren't a costume. Alex had made good on his promise and got him an actual faerie.

"Are you okay?" Stoffel helped the man up, noting that his glasses were cracked in one corner, and checked for any other damage. He tried not to stare at all the tanned, golden skin, or the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of tiny gold hotpants.

Alex strolled over with a half-smile on his face, kneeling down so that he could get a good look at the faerie. "Do you like guys?"

The faerie blinked, and looked at Alex with confusion written all over his face. "I do, why?"

Alex cheered, and the faerie stumbled to his feet, he looked like he was going to start a fight, even though he was much shorter than Alex. "I got you a faerie who's a fairy."

"I'm bi."

"Sorry." To his credit Alex did look sorry, the smile had been wiped off his face as he fidgeted with his cufflinks.

"Who are you?" Stoffel asked, mostly to diffuse the tension in the room.

"I'm Mitch." He looked around, and that was when the shock set in. "Where am I?"

"Belgium," Stoffel said, as Alex shrugged. "But we'll get you home."

"Thanks." Mitch nodded, and Stoffel looked at Alex, waiting for him to send Mitch home.

"I wish that you would send Mitch home." Stoffel stared at Alex, and he clicked his fingers, but nothing happened.

"It's fine, I can get myself home." Mitch fluttered his wings, gold sparkles mingling with the dust of the attic as Alex clicked his fingers one last time.

Stoffel hissed as he felt the glare of the sun on his skin, and he shielded his eyes with his hand. They were clearly outdoors, and there was white sand and tropical water lapping against the beach.

"This is where you live?" Stoffel asked, looking at Mitch who shook his head.

"I'm from New Zealand, it's similar, but not quite as warm." Mitch laughed, and Stoffel felt a little better. It didn't really matter where he was, he'd manage to get home one way or another, time wasn't an issue to him.

The sound of Alex clicking his fingers over and over again got closer, and Stoffel blinked in the light to see Alex approaching.

"Are we stuck here?" Stoffel asked, and Alex shook his head. Mitch had his eyes scrunched shut and he was fluttering his wings but it was no use.

Alex pulled out a small business card from his pocket, and he smiled as he held it up.

"I know who to call for help – my supervisor."

*

Carlos was mixing up a potion when the slip of paper materialised in front of him.

_Genie-in-training, magic gone wrong, need help asap._

There were coordinates listed, and Carlos wondered what had gone so wrong that a genie had to use a magical telegram to ask for help.

He texted Dany before changing his voicemail message. "I am unavailable due to a magical emergency."

Carlos brushed his hair out his face, grabbing everything that he might need to fix what a genie had got wrong. He clicked his fingers, focusing on the coordinates.

*

Alex was slumped down under a palm tree as Mitch tried to use his own magic to get home, and Stoffel wandered over to him. Partly to check on Alex, but mostly to get out of the bright sunlight.

"Any idea how long it'll take for the magician to show up?" Stoffel asked, and Alex shook his head before resting his head on Stoffel's shoulder.

"I'm no good at this, my parents are going to be so disappointed."

Stoffel tried to comfort him, but he couldn't stop licking his lips, the feel of all the warm blood surging through Alex's veins was making him hungry, and he didn't know when he'd get to feed.

Alex cuddled in closer, and Stoffel wrapped his arms around him. His lips were tantalisingly close to the throbbing vein, and Stoffel felt his fangs extend, poking at Alex.

Stoffel jumped back, covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just hungry."

Alex rolled back his sleeve, offering his wrist to Stoffel, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry I messed all this up, it's my first time out in the real world, so the least I can do is feed you."

Stoffel licked at Alex's wrist, priming the skin before sinking his fangs in. He tried not to make noises as he fed, they always sounded sexual, but he failed. It took all of his self-control to let go when he'd had enough, without knowing how long they were stuck here, he didn't want to tire out his only willing source of food.

Alex's eyes were wide when Stoffel looked up at him, his lips still bloody as he licked them clean, but Alex didn't look disgusted, he looked aroused.

Stoffel leant in for a kiss, the rush of feeding had turned to lust, and he ran his fingers through Alex's silky hair, deepening the kiss as Alex moved to straddle him. Moving his hands lower Stoffel cupped Alex's bum, pressing their bodies together.

Alex let out a groan as Stoffel shuddered in orgasm, blushing with how quickly he'd come, but from the way that Alex was grinning he seemed more than satisfied.

*

Carlos landed face down in the sand, and the first thing that he saw when he looked up was gold wings fluttering next to him. He stood up and brushed himself off as the faerie looked at him with his brow wrinkled.

"I'm Carlos, the magician." He put his hand out to shake, and the faerie rushed in for a hug, holding him tight as he got his bearings. "Where's the genie?"

"Over there making out with a vampire." The faerie stretched his wings, showing off all his muscles as the sun shone down on them.

Carlos looked over to see two people making out under a palm tree, and he coughed to attract their attention.

Once the introductions were over, and Carlos had got the story as to how all of this had happened, he took out a simple transportation device, powerful enough to take all of them back to the magic shop, and he could get everyone home from there.

Everyone held hands, and Carlos hit the button, but nothing happened. He peered at the display, but it came up with an error code, and Carlos didn't have the instruction manual with him. This was the first time that he'd seen the transporter fail.

"Does it need batteries?" Alex asked, and Carlos laughed, shaking his head.

"No, it runs on magical energy, but it's only designed to work in one universe, so it looks like you have transported us to another plane of reality."

Alex groaned, burying his face in his hands as Stoffel comforted him. "So how do we get back to our universe?"

"I'm going to need to do some research." Carlos took out a book, and started flicking through it.

Mitch lay out in the sun, his sparkling wings distracting Carlos as he tried to work out where they were, and if he was able to get them home.

***

There was something wrong with time, Carlos felt like he'd been here, wherever that was, for weeks, and yet he wasn't hungry, so he couldn't have been here for more than eight hours.

Each 'night' he curled up with Mitch under the stars, the sound of water lapping against the beach lulling him to sleep.

Mitch's wings were wrapped around him, and he was twitching in his sleep. Carlos stroked the side of his face to try and comfort him, and Mitch woke with a jolt.

"Do you think we're ever going to get out of here?" Mitch said, rubbing at his eyes as he basked in the early morning light.

"I will get us home, I promise." Carlos brushed a strand of hair out of Mitch's eyes, and he stared at his warm brown eyes until the tension was thick in the air.

Mitch moved in for a kiss, his wings still wrapped around Carlos, his stubble brushing against him and sending sparks through his body.

And that was when Carlos figured out where they were.

They were all still clean shaven, after what felt like weeks, except for Alex.

They were trapped in Alex's mind.

*

Alex was woken up by Carlos shaking him, and he blinked a few times before he realised what Carlos was saying.

"We're all trapped in your mind. Where were you before you came here?"

"We were in my attic," Stoffel said, trying to make sense of it all.

"I know how to get us back there." Carlos made everyone hold hands. "Focus on the attic." Carlos chanted an incantation, one normally used for helping people remember things, but it would do.

There was darkness and Carlos landed with a thud, Mitch crashing down on top of him with a groan.

"Are we back?" Carlos asked, looking around at the dusty attic as his stomach rumbled.

"Yes." Mitch glanced at his watch, and realised that he was in danger of being reported missing. "How is it Monday?"

"Time moves differently in the mind." Carlos felt a little sad that he wasn't going to spend time with Mitch, but he didn't want to say goodbye. He made a business card appear out of thin air, and Mitch smiled, taking the card as he leant in for one last kiss.

"I'll see you about." Mitch stretched out his wings and disappeared into a cloud of gold sparkles.

"Don't you think about trying anything magical," Carlos said to Alex, "We better get going, your supervisor isn't going be impressed."

"Will I see you again?" Stoffel asked, he knew it wasn't the right time, but after everything that they'd been through he felt a connection to Alex.

"You've got one last wish left," Alex said, and Stoffel snorted in laughter.

"I wish for you to be good at your job." Stoffel wrapped his arms around Alex's neck as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos shook his head, smile on his face as he took Alex's hand. "That's a very wise wish."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
